


A Little Paint Never Hurt Anyone

by Way_too_obsessed_with_everything



Series: Yearly Newsies christmas fic [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, cookie cutter hallmark template, crutchie without a crutch, idk it's just a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way_too_obsessed_with_everything/pseuds/Way_too_obsessed_with_everything
Summary: Jack is the art teacher and Crutchie has a 3rd grader in that class. One day, Jade, Crutchie's kid, came home with paint all over her. The problem is that Crutchie is a neat freak. Crutchie sees the art teacher, but it's Jack and their relationship grows.Hallmark inspired newsies fanfic
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly
Series: Yearly Newsies christmas fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017265
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Jack has always had a laid back approach to teaching. When they paint, he learned not to worry about if they made a mess. If they made a mess on their smocks and arms, it's not his fault. This mentality has caused him a few parent complaints over the years, but who cares. As long as their clothes don't get dirty, it's fine. One time, while they're painting, a student named Jude accidentally splats some paint on her jeans.

"Oh no. My dad is going to kill me." Jade says.

"It's ok. I have some stain stuff in the back." A few seconds later, "I don't see it back here. Just wipe as much as you can with a paper towel, then tell your dad sorry. Also, tell him I'm sorry."

"Ok. Thanks."

After Crutchie gets home

"Hey, Jade. Have a good day at school?"

"Yeah. In art, I spilled paint over myself again."

"Ok, now I know why there's red all over the house. Can you pick it up?"

"Sure." Her dad was kinda a neat freak. Their house was squeaky clean all the time.

"This is the third time. I'm going to go talk to your art teacher."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Kelly says he's sorry."

"Mr. Kelly? Do you know his first name?" 

"Hi, I would like to schedule a meeting with the art teacher."

"Ok, when would you like to meet with him?" The secretary on the other line asked.

"Is he free tomorrow?"

"No, he isn't. He has a slot after school on Thursday if that works."

"That's fine."

"Can I have a reason for the visit? A name too."

"Sure. Teaching Method. My name is Charles."

"Ok, bye." She wasn't nice.

"Mr. Kelly, you have a meeting with someone named "Charles" tomorrow," The secretary said. She handed him the information sheet. Charles... He remembered that name from somewhere. That phone number looked familiar too. I guess I'll just have to wait until Thursday to see.

"Thanks."

Thursday

"Jade, after school today, make sure to go to the art room. You aren't riding the bus." Crutchie said.

"Why?"

"I'm just talking to your art teacher. It should only take 10 minutes."

After school

He was a few minutes late. He stopped to get a donut for Jade but ended up meeting some other guy. He got his phone number too!

"Hi Jade, I got a vanilla cream-filled donut, your favorite. Where's Mr..."

"Hi, Crutchie."

"Jack"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary hahahahaha

"I didn't know that you were a teacher."

"Yeah. A few years in, I decided that it'd be smarter to be an art teacher. How are you doing, Crutchie?"

"Please call me Charlie."

"No," Jack was the only one who was allowed to call him Crutchie because, in school, he always had some kind of broken bone. Jack was always there to help him.

"Well, anyway, the reason I came to meet with you is that Jade spilled paint on her. Then, when she got home, there were chunks of paint everywhere. Can you try not to do that anymore?"

"Yeah. I'll try to. Another thing, Jade is amazing at art. She excels as much as I did as a kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She loved drawing and painting. This is awkward."

"Yeah. Wanna keep in touch, but just as friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm planning the high school prom, I'd love if Jade could do like a painting? I'm choosing someone from every grade to put a painting up.

2 weeks later, May.

Jack to Crutchie

Jack: Is Jade's painting ready? If it is can you bring it to the gym?  
Crutchie: Sure, be there in 10 minutes. Just warning you now, it's really good.

"Hey, guys!" Jack said.

"Where's everyone else?"

"No one else cares so they aren't done yet."

"Hello? Mr. Kelly, What are you doing here? We have a musical rehearsal here."

"When and what's the show?" Jack asked. Crutchie remembered how much Jack cared about everything.

"Prom Night." The teacher said

"Prom's being held here."

"No, the musical is going to be here. We scheduled it a year ago."

"Don't the people in the musical want to go to prom?"

"They asked to do it on prom so they didn't have to go. According to them, prom is a heteronormative activity meant to make everyone feel bad about themselves." The teacher said.

"So now I need to find a new location?"

"I can help!" Crutchie offered.

"Thanks. It'll be nice to have some help with this."

Crutchie to Jack

Crutchie: Wow. I forgot how few places there are to host a prom in a small town.  
Jack: Yeah, anyway, thanks for your help.  
Crutchie: I found a barn that Race's dad owns. I scheduled that at least I'm going to look at it on Saturday. Also, I have a date tonight, would you be able to come and babysit?  
Jack: Sure, be over there ASAP.

"Hey, thanks so much for coming. You're a lifesaver." Crutchie said.

"No problem."

"The rules are, no messes, healthy dinner, and in bed by 8:30."

"Ok. I'll only break one of those rules."

"Jack, seriously."

"Fine."

"Bye Jade, love you."

"Love you too."

"Have fun." As soon as he closes the door Jude says, "can we paint tonight?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh, thanks so much, I have all this painting stuff at my house, but I can paint unless there's a project I need to get done," Ruth said, clearly excited.

They ended up making a huge mess the whole time, and Crutchie arrived home right in the middle. "Hey Crutchie, come look at this painting Ruth made!"

"Nice. Hold on! Am I having a nightmare, or is this really happening?"

"This is real. Do you need me to punch you?"

"No, I'm not dreaming, that's the Jack Kelly I know. Beyond the point, how did you make this mess!"

"We just pained," Ruth said, sounding innocent.

"But do you not see this mess? Everything seems to be going wrong tonight. I had a horrible date, and now I come home to find a mess, and you know that I don't like a mess."

"We're sorry," Jack said, making puppy eyes, making both of them look innocent.

"It's ok. I just need to calm down. Jack and Jade, would you mind picking up this mess? I need to go to bed." Crutchie said, trying to hide the stress in his voice.

"Ok, goodnight."

"I'm surprised he wasn't upset," Jade said, clearly relieved.

"It was my puppy eyes," Jack said, as cocky as ever.

"If you can get us out of something like that, can you teach me?" 

"Sure."

They made sure the kitchen was super clean. Not one paint stain anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theater kids are always right
> 
> Also might need more than 6 chapters


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings happen

A few days later  
Jack to Crutchie 4:23 p.m.  
Crutchie: Sorry I got so upset with you. I hope I can still help with planning. Jack: Sure. Wanna join me when I go to look at the barn at 7 tonight? Crutchie: Sounds good. Can I bring Jade along?  
"Hey Jack, how's it going?" Race says. "Hey Race, where's your dad?" Jack asked.  
"Cummon, let's catch up first. I'll show you around. Well, it'll be a short tour. Anyways, here's the save the date for my wedding." Race says, rambling on.  
"Oh, so it's finally not 'complicated' between you and Spot anymore?" Jack said very sarcastically.  
"And you're talking Mr. I'm having me and my ex that I probably still have feelings for plan a high school dance with me."  
"Stop it."  
"Hey Jack, sorry I'm late," Crutchie said.  
"It's fine. Me and Race were just catching up."  
"Here's a save the date," Race said.  
"Finally," Crutchie said, with the same attitude as Jack.  
Race winked at Jack, which caused him to roll his eyes. Thank god Crutchie didn't see.  
"I can see this working. I can think of it now. The painting wall over there, the disco ball right there." Jack said, basically dreaming.  
"Give me a break. You think kids are going to want a disco ball at their dance." Race said.  
"Jack, he's right. No teenager is going to want a disco dance. I do think this will work. I can imagine the color scheme."  
"I think me and Crutchie have the same question, where can we sign?"

"My dad said that you don't need to pay. You can just use it."  
"Thanks, you guys are amazing. Crutchie, want to go get coffee and start planning." "I'm up for that if Jade's sitter can stay a little longer."  
"I was thinking about white glossy tables. The barn is a nice rustic brown, and I think it'll look good. And maybe a purple flower centerpiece." Crutchie said.  
"That sounds awesome. We should look into these later." Jack says. A few seconds of silence later he thinks of an idea. "Crutchie, why don't we stop planning and just talk."  
"Are you asking me out on a date? And, don't call me Crutchie, please. I've been putting up with it for long enough."  
"I am asking you out and no, I'll not stop." Later  
"This was fun, we should do this again," Crutchie said.  
Jack lit up like a light. He was exited.  
"Ok, sounds good."  
As soon as Jack got in his car, he screamed like a little girl. He felt like he was flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it’s good the snow keeps melting

**Author's Note:**

> This is early idk I always think they should start hallmark Christmas movies like now not the beginning of October but I'm trying to find a time to watch Jeremy Jordan's hallmark movie when it's a re run.
> 
> There is going to be a series of yearly hallmark movie fanfics for newsies and maybe deh will be fall or something.
> 
> Don't kill me with Crutchie meeting another guy this is called cookie cutter for a reason
> 
> 6 days to go
> 
> I feel personally this is short but you get through a lot of the story in less words than you think.


End file.
